


You Know I Love You

by yaekkunsenpai



Series: Heartache (UshiTen) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hiking, I'm Sorry, M/M, Phone Call, Picture, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaekkunsenpai/pseuds/yaekkunsenpai
Summary: Satori wants Wakatoshi to know how much he loves him.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Heartache (UshiTen) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025451
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	You Know I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry, i finished this on a whim because i got suddenly inspired.
> 
> Plus, i’m better at writing dialogue than actual story writing.

Satori has run into a problem, he fell down a 150 foot cliff, ultimately breaking his ribs, his legs and maybe his left hand in the process. His head hurts like hell and every time he blinked, it felt like it was amplifying. All he wanted was to take a picture for Toshi, but he stepped a little too close to the edge. “ _Ah_ _h~ i’m so stupid._ ”  He managed to say, his voice sounding like he swallowed sandpaper. He put his forehead on the ground, pausing in everything, just to try to get rid of the pain. A pool of blood was gathering around his head. He could feel dampness on his side as well. He might’ve been caught by a tree sticking out the side of the cliff. He fell too fast to know whether or not he hit something on his way down. The only indications of his injuries was the blood and sharp pains everywhere.

Now, Satori knows he’s going to die, the thing is, why does it have to hurt this much? Maybe, he wished for a split second, that he had just stayed in Paris.

Anyways, he’s too far out for anyone to reach him in time. His mind was blank. Unable to think of anything else except for Wakatoshi. It hurt to breathe, his uninjured hand was too busy trying to lift his weight of his torso. He stayed in that position for a couple seconds, trying to calm down. He slowly lowered himself down to the ground. Satori holding his breathe as he did it. He laid flat on his stomach, slowly bringing his right hand out. Very carefully reaching for his pocket. “ _if i can just call Wakatoshi, i’ll die happily.” _ He made a wrong move and flexed his fingers, making pain go up his arm and shoot into his ribs. “ _fuck!” _

He took advantage of the pain and swiftly grabbed his phone, pulling it in front of him. The pain was blossoming into, what felt like, a coffin full of needles opening and closing whilst pointing right at his chest. Satori panted carefully and shortly. His head still laid on the dirt, the blood matting his hair into clomps. He held the phone loosely in his right hand, weakly trying to push on the home button. _“_. _.come onn.”_ Getting a good grip, he pushed down. The telltale sign that the phone was listening, signaled him to speak up. 

_“call—call wakatoshi._ ” He grunted out. “calling...wakatoshi”

Satori tried to clear his voice as best he could. He let the phone slide down his arm, turning his head so Wakatoshi could hear him better.

“Satori? How’s the hike going?”

_ “Just swell, Toshi.” _

“Oh well, that’s good. I was thinking we can go out to eat tonight?” 

“Y _eah~ Where’d you want to eat?”_

“I was thinking that new restaurant down the street. I heard they have really great steak.”

_ “And you want to try it?” _

“ Yeah.”

_ “I’m craving chocolate ice cream. Maybe we can grab some before we head back home?” _

“ That’ll be good too, then when we get back, we can watch that movie you rented.”

_ “..mm yeah. Hey, Wakatoshi, you’re awfully talkative. Where was this energy when i wanted to talk about shonen jump~!” _

“ Sorry Satori, i just really missed you. This is the first time in two months that we’ve got time to ourselves. I’ve also really wanted to talk about our arrangements in person and not just text.”

_ “...” _

“Satori? You still there?”

_ “hmm, yeah. Just saw this really colorful bird fly by~ It was really pretty.” _

“ Oh okay. Well, your package got here, earlier.”

_ “Oh! The ones with my anime figurines? Do me a favor~” _

“ Yeah?”

_ “Can you put those up for me? Pretty please~” _

“Sure, i’m not doing anything else.”

_ “Thank you so much, Wakatoshi~!”  “oh also..” _

“Hm?”

_ “..You know i love you a lot, right?” _

“ Yeah.”

_ “And that i’ll only love you for the rest of my life?” _

“ Yeah..?”

_ “No matter how far apart we are?” _

“ Yeah—Satori, what’s wrong?”

_ “Nothing, just wanted to make sure you know.” _

“Know what?”

_ “How much i love you.” _

“Well, i love you a lot, too.”

_ “...okay, i’ll let you go now. Later, Toshi~” _

“Later, Satori.” ---- beep beep

" _hah~..that made me more sad than happy.”_ Satori said, staring absentmindedly at his home screen, his phone leaning against his right arm. Him and Wakatoshi were posed right in the middle of a team photo, taken by Satori himself. A lazy smile found its way onto his face, that photo was taken years ago. His eyes wondered to the horizon, even down in a deep ditch, the scenery was beautiful. Satori sighed, the pain beginning to become obsolete as he slowly lost grip of his consciousness. His fate was to only lay there and watch the sky. The bright and sunny sky. No cloud in sight, as if the universe was uncaring. This wasn’t how it went in the anime or manga. The day was always gloomy and rainy, with sad music playing in the background. As the character plays out their whole life in their head as they slowly die, regretting all the things they did or didn't do. 

Too bad, Satori’s head was filled with only Wakatoshi. At the fact that they were engaged, a wedding was being planned, with all their friends invited. _‘too bad i won’t be able to be there.’_ Satori’s eyelids started to feel heavy. The need to sleep was prominent and welcoming. 

He could hear church bells and the sound of a piano. The tune he hoped of walking down the aisle to, played in his head. The vibrant colors and cherry blossoms. There was every flower Satori’s ever liked in this single bouquet. He clutched it in between his hands, smiling widely and uncontrollably. All their friends seated in the rows, dressed up for their wedding. All of their heads turning as Satori walked by in a white suit. 

Satori laid with his head on the ground, facing towards the slowly setting sun. He hummed a tune. “ _hm hmm he brii, hm hmm he brii..._ ”  His eyes were beginning to close on their own. His body feeling heavy, yet light at the same time.

In that moment, he could see himself holding Wakatoshi’s hands as the pastor speaks. “ _ Do you take this man to be your husband?” “I do."  _ Wakatoshi responded, smiling. Looking into the other's eyes, they squeezed their hands together. 

_ “ And do you take this man to be your husband?” _

Satori reached out. 

_ “I do.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, if the “hm hmm he brii” part was hard to understand. It’s 4am and i just really thought it was cool to try and sound out, here comes the bride.
> 
> If this isn’t that good, i’m sorry. I posted this way before the others are gonna be done.  
> I was just really proud of the dialogue. I take constructive criticism, and please point out any errors.
> 
> There might be a sequel in mind, but in Ushijima's pov and the aftermath. I also have lots of ideas like these, i just had the motivation today to finish this one. Depression is such a bitch. But the prompt idea goes to a person on tumblr and their username is otpdisaster.


End file.
